Changes
by Kazuli
Summary: Ginny discovers muggle rock and three boys.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:

"IIIIIIIIIII kiss the world goodbye. Only after dark! Ahahahahah!" Mick Ronson's voice sang for Ginny's ears alone.

"Heh." She smirked. One of the perks of having a father who was obsessed with muggle artifacts. She had rescued this old CD player just in the nick of time. Her dad had been about to tear it apart just to try to find out what it did. Luckily she'd seen one during the weekend she had stayed at Hermione's with Ron last summer and asked him for it.

At the time, of course, she didn't have any CDs so she asked Hermione about one close to Diagon Alley that she could slip off to at some point.

Hermione, it turned out, knew of one right near the Leaky Cauldron. Over the summer on one of the family outings to Diagon Alley she made a quick stop in the little muggle record store:

To her dismay everything in the story was much too expensive for her and even if she COULD afford it she wouldn't know what to buy. What if she ended up with some old guy with a twangy thing?

Just as she was about to leave a girl with half a head of blue walked in with a giant CD case under one arm she had flung open the door almost whacking Ginny in the face with her free hand. "HEY! JOHNNY!" the young man at the register looked up. "Are you queer?"

He laughed. "I should have never introduced you to that movie. What can I do for you, milady?"

At that moment, the girl noticed Ginny. "Oh god! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" She paused. "I've never seen you before. Are you from around here?"

"Oh. Uh...no, actually. I'm uh..not." Ginny blushed.

"You've caught a shy one Johnny m'boy."

"It seems to me, YOU'VE caught this one." He smiled winsomely at the two, "Well, GINGER, is there anything I can do for you?"

Ginny jumped, "What? Oh no, I uh.don't have any money with me." She had not thought in possible that she could turn a deeper red but she'd learned by now to expect the impossible. Unfortunately.

"Well, what kind of music do you like?" The girl asked inquisitively.

"Well, that's the other thing. I don't own a single CD so I have no idea what I like."

The girl was positively sparkling with delight. "Mmm.." she said licking her lips. "I always did say 'minds were for molding'. You can have these."

Ginny almost dropped the case when the girl tossed it to her. Her jaw dropped. She couldn't help it. There were easily 150 records in there! "Oh! I couldn't possibly accept-"

"To late." She said brightly. "Don't worry, I have them all on my computer. I was just going to give my friend over there his birthday present for the past 10 years that I've forgotten by giving him the best half of my CD collection, but he can wait another year. You cannot." She winked. "See you around Ginger!"

"See ya," Ginny replied dazed. To dazed, in fact, to notice a certain blond someone in the back of the store in the Bowie section.

She had spent the whole summer with head phones permanently attached to her ears, pouring over the strange girl's music selection.

She'd even made a place for it on her broom so she could fly with it. She was under a spell. A spell like none she'd heard of before. And she loved it.

Drawing her attention away from the window and of the memories of summer fun, she looked around the train compartment.

Around her there was Harry, Luna, Seamus, and her best friend in her year, James. James was a very distant cousin of hers, before they'd went to school together they only saw each other at the extremely large family reunions. The used to see who could make the ugliest faces. She always won. James's parents had moved to America at the start of his first term so he hadn't come to Hogwarts until fourth year.

"Well." She said to the silence, switching off Mick. "What's up with you guys? You've barely said a word."

"Actually," James grinned, "we have. You've just been listening to that mad muggle monster the entire time."

"Nice alliteration there 'mad muggle monster'...I like it"

"I thought you would." he rolled his eyes. " Actually, Harry was trying to include you in conversation for the first 15 minutes of the ride but he gave up."

Ginny blushed. "Sorry guys. It was my favorite CD. I wasn't really thinking about anything else..."

"Tha s'right." Harry smiled good-naturedly. "Why don't you tells us about you're summer?"

"Oh, it wasn't too exciting. I just hung around listening to music. Flying. You and Hermione visited." Ginny blushed as she remembered: Since Hermione and Harry only came for a week this summer Ginny got her brothers to help her throw a party. It turned out to be a pretty fucking awesome party until everyone drank a little too much of what ever her mischievous brothers were giving out. Some how her and Harry had gotten into a drunken make-out session. In a bathtub. Outside. In the rain. That was also the day Ron finally got up the nerve to ask Hermione out. Heh. It WAS about time. Point being, she had tried to wipe that off her mind and she had just mindlessly brought it up again. facepalm

"How is it that he gets to come over the summer yet I had to go back to America to see my aunt? How is that fair? I just don't see the logic in that." James slumped against he seat.

"Yah but you probably got to be with that American friend of yours, Jess..." Harry grinned.

"How did you know about...Ginny?"

"I'm afraid of Americans," She answered innocently.

"You and you're music. Why I even bother to talk to you any more..."

"Oh look. The castle. It looks as if they've added Invisible Technicolor Drommelbells to the patrol." Luna interrupted in her usual dreamy voice.

Harry looked amused. "And why would you say that?"

"Oh. Well. They're invisible so we wouldn't see them. My father has an article about them in his magazine, apparently they moved from Shangri La to England in June."

"I see." Harry replied, obviously not seeing at all.

The feast was wonderful. Ginny never got tired of watching the little first years get sorted, hearing Dumbledore rabbit on, singing the school song, and of course the actual food. The house elves really outdid themselves this year.

She and James walked up to the common room together.

"You are going to tell me about what happened over the summer, Gin, aren't you? I noticed how weird you were about Harry and how he kept staring at you." James said as they reached the Fat Lady.

Ginny sight. "I suppose I don't really have a choice. But not tonight. Tonight, I just want to sleep. We'll go down to the kitchens later this week and have our annual dissecting of the summer."

"Mm...As long as there's not too much blood or guts. I can't stand that when it's around my food."

Ginny snorted and punched him playfully in the arm. "See you tomorrow. Herbology with Hufflepuff don't forget like you did LAST year." She turned to leave.

Before she could go James shot out a hand and grabbed her round the waist. He pulled her in for a tight hug. "I missed you Gin." He whispered in her ear.

"G'night." She smiled up at him and gave a quick kiss on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

Ginny woke up to the sound of birds chirping and cats meowing. Actually, there was only one cat but Crookshanks was yowling so much that it didn't really make much of a difference.

"Go back to Hermione." She mumbled sleepily.

Crookshanks promptly jumped up on her bed and sat on her chest.

"I'm not Hermione you stupid cat." She said to him as she lifted him into her arms.

If cats could, he would have rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I know you're not stupid. But did you really have to wake me up this early? Why didn't Hermione let you in?" She wondered aloud. That was odd.

She walked down the hallway to Hermione's room absent-mindedly petting the cat.

She opened the door, intending to let Crookshanks in and go back to sleep when she noticed something strange about Hermione's bed. She took a few steps toward the four-poster and let out an involuntary squeak.

"Ginny?" Her older brother asked incredulously. "Wha - whe - where did you come from?"

Ginny's face turned a deep crimson. "Oh, uh..I was just going to put Crookshanks back...and..." She trailed off.

As Ron's shock turned into embarrassment he turned an even brighter hue then his sister.

At this point Hermione woke up too. "Ron? What's going on... I was having the best dream," She sighed. "We were ma-"

"'Mione!" Ron yelped. "My little sister's in the room!"

"Oh. Hi Gin."

"Why is my little sister in the room? I'm so confused." Ron sunk down under the covers.

"I was just putting Crookshanks in here. Sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt."

Hermione blushed faintly. "It's alright."

It may have been all right but Ginny was not going to stay there longer than she had to. She beat a hasty retreat to the door. Before she made it out her brother called after her.

"Uh. Gin...can you not tell Harry about this? Please."

Ginny frowned but nodded. How curious.

She didn't have to be up for breakfast for another hour so she decided to grab her CD player and a book and head down to the kitchens for a snack.

To her dismay the kitchen was already occupied. By a very unpleasant person. It was too late to go back, he'd seen her already.

"Weasley."

"Malfoy."

The only sound was of Malfoy's cup being placed on its saucer. An awkward silence filled the void.

"So." He said, looking just a tad uncomfortable. "How was you're summer?"

Ginny looked up, surprised. "What?" She got a hold over herself, "No snarky remarks?"

He just raised an eyebrow.

As an after thought he added "Would you like me to?"

"What?"

"Make a remark about you."

"Oh." She said feeling stupid but not knowing why.

He was looking at her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You didn't answer my question."

He reminded Ginny of a cat, or a snake. Something very sinuous and clever. He'd filled out over the summer and she could just see his contour through the light tee shirt he was wearing. He'd flown a lot, it seemed, over the summer. He looked...attractive. She was finally seeing what all the silly, air headed girls in her year had talked about when the Slytherin's name came up.

Realizing what she'd just thought she strove hard to concentrate on a witty answer to his question and to forget that she had just checked out Draco Malfoy.

"You always do." She said to buy some time.

"That wasn't my question." He said smoothly, still staring at her with cool blue eyes. It seemed as if he was looking for her soul. But Ginny shook off that notion. Draco Malfoy didn't care about people's souls. He didn't even have one of his own. Like he would even know what to look for.

"You know." She said slowly. "I don't know. The logical answer would be no. I mean, who WANTS to be picked on or made fun of? But if you stopped..."

He cocked his head to the side and some of his aloof coldness disappeared. He rather looked like a puppy. She smiled bemusedly.

"If you stopped, what would I say to you? Who would I turn on when I needed to focus my anger? How would I know what to think?"

"Yes. I see." Once again, his intense eyes bore into her.

"I don't." She frowned. "I just told you something I've never been able to figure out in my own head. Let alone voice it out loud. And how is it I could trust YOU? I don't even like you, I don't even know you."

"There's you're problem." He said. His voice icy once more. He stood up and took out his wand. He flicked it carelessly in the direction of his drink and it disappeared with a tiny pop. Walking to the door he gave her one final look and was gone.

Sitting on one of the stools, Ginny watched the door minutes after he had vanished.

This morning was most definitely one of the strangest experiences she'd had at Hogwarts and that included the time she and James smoked some of the muggle shit Terry Boot had let them try. Malfoy truly was a mystery. Up until now she'd thought she knew what he was about but... Oh! And her brother! Like she really needed to know about that going on. She shuddered.

With a deep sigh, she jumped off her stool and grabbed her bag. It definitely would do to be late on the first day of school, not after making James promise not to.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:

"Where were you during Breakfast?" James whispered as Ginny caught up with the group of students that were walking cross the grounds to the greenhouses.

"Hmm? Oh." She said, realizing what he'd just asked her. "I was in the kitchens having the strangest conversation of my life."

"Who with?" he asked curiously.

Ginny was saved from answering by Prof Sprout calling the class to order. She breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't know why, but for some reason she didn't want James to know about the conversation between her and Malfoy. Not until SHE understood what went on there a little better, at least.

After they got situated with their snapping dragon plants Prof Sprout showed them how to extract the sap, which could be a substitute for real dragon's blood in many simple potions.

"Well?" said James.

"Well, what?" she said irritably. Mad at James for now reason.

"Well, are you going to tell me what went on in the kitchens? I take it you didn't have this conversation with the dishes." James raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Well...did I tell you what happened BEFORE that?" Ginny said to get him off the subject. When he shook his head she went on, "I went to out Hermione's cat back in her room, that was why I was up so early in the first place, and when I opened the door-"

She had to stop and bottle the vicious little plant's sap before she could go on. "When I opened the door who did I see but my very own brother. Naked. In her bed! It was possibly the most scarring event I've encountered in my entire life." She shivered. "And then my brother told me not to tell Harry about it. How weird is that?"

James shrugged. "I knew they were up to something, but that is weird about Harry..." he trailed off thoughtfully.

"Ow!" James cried out suddenly. He drew his hand away from the blue snapping dragon he was working on. Two fang marks had punctured through his dragon-hide gloves and blood was seeping out of the holes.

"James! Are you okay? How did it bite through you're gloves?" Ginny shed her gloves and grabbed his hand to get a closer look.

James winced. "I'm fine, it's not bad." When Ginny ignored him he snatched his hand away angrily. "It's a miniscule plant bite, Ginny! I'm fine!"

Ginny pulled his glove off and shuddered. The two little holes seemed to sizzle and blood was trickling steadily down the side of his hand. More than it should have been for such a little cut. She looked up at James's face, it was paler than usual and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Come on I'll take you to Madame Pomfrey." She told him, a concerned look playing across her face.

"NO!" He yelled, savagely pulling away from her. "I told you! I'm fine."

"No," she said helplessly, "You're not."

He looked like he was going to reply but before he could he fainted.

"Professor!" she called out. "James was bitten by his plant! He has to go to the Infirmary."

"Oh my! Yes he does!" The concerned Professor hurried over. "How very curious! It's bite shouldn't have this much of an effect on anyone. He must be allergic to them. How very curious!" She repeated.

Casting a featherweight charm on her friend's body, she magicked him up to the castle and into the Infirmary.

"Goodness gracious!' Pomfrey exclaimed, as she looked James. "You said he was bitted by a snapping dragon?"

"Um, yes. Is it serious?" Ginny asked nervously. "You can heal him right?"

"Don't be silly girl! Of course I can heal him." The nurse barked. "He'll have to stay the night, you'd better go back to class." And with out further ado, she was kicked out of the infirmary.

Walking back down to Herbology, her thoughts occupied with her friend's health, she didn't see where she was going. That would be the reason why, when she turned the corner, she ran into something large and solid. Something with muscles!

She looked up, embarrassed, only to see one of the only people who could make her blush more than seeing her brother and his girlfriend the morning after.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Malfoy!" she gasped, suddenly very conscious of the hands gripping her shoulders. She was also painfully aware that if the contact ended she would collapse on the spot.

"I didn't see you walking and. Um- my friend is, ah! Sorry!"

The blonde didn't say anything but the smile tugging at edges of his mouth gave him away.

Ginny frowned at him. "You should have been looking wear _you_ were going!' she accused.

"I am so sorry. Next time I will avoid you path at all costs even if I have to jump out of the window." He said in an infuriatingly patronizing tone and rolled his eyes.

The stood for a moment before Draco seemed to realize he was still gripping her shoulders. He quickly dropped his hands and Ginny backed away to lean up against the windowsill.

"So, what exactly were you doing before you ran into me, Malfoy?"

The smile that had been threatening to break through earlier appeared at last. "If I remember correctly, Weasley, it was _you _who ran into _me. _Not the other way around."

Ginny rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. "Have it your way but that was not the point, you avoided my question."

"It's not like _I _have to tell _you_ anything." Draco said coolly, all traces of smiles gone.

"True." She reflected, he really didn't. The fact that they were even talking like civilized people was a miracle, him telling her what he was up to ditching class on the first morning of school was hardly going to happen. So why was she asking?

Seeing the frown crease her face Draco seemed to change his mind. He sighed, "If you really want to know…"

Ginny, blushing, cut him off, "No! It's fine. I don't." She looked down at her black chuck tailors she'd found near a dumpster on one of her trips to Muggle London.

But now she was curious. She peered up at him through her fiery red bangs to see that he was looking at her too.

He closed the gap between them and moved to the other side of the window.

"Basically, I hate blaise." He said bitterly.

Ginny looked perplexed. "I thought that Zabini was your best friend."

He shook his head. "Yah. Key word _was_."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny asked uncertainly.

Draco did a sort of half smile and shook his head.

Ginny felt strangely relieved. She wasn't sure what was even going on between her and Draco, helping him with friendship problems was probably the thing she was least qualified to do. This was her (ex?) archenemy here! She probably hated him more than Harry did and that's a pretty hard hatred to top.

…Yet her she was having a decent conversation with him. Life at Hogwarts certainly is grand! She thought ruefully.

"Knut for your thoughts."

"Hmm?" Ginny looked up to see Draco looking at her curiously. "Oh. I don't know, just thinking about…how… _strange_ it is to be, you know, having an actual conversation with…_you_."

He shrugged. "I'm not as bad as you think I am."

Ginny snorted.

"What?"

"You only just started being civil to me this year. Up until then you been _exactly_ how bad I thought you were!" She grinned up at him.

He straightened his back and lifted up his chin in an attempt to look dignified, "I've matured."

"Yah, uh huh," Ginny chuckled.

"Well, I have!" But to show he wasn't mad Draco smiled a little as well.

_I'm laughing with Draco Malfoy._ Ginny thought. And it felt right, natural, some kind of barrier had come down between them.

That's not to say that they were best friends now but the defiantly didn't hate each other anymore.

Somewhere in the distance the bell rang. Ginny started in surprise. "I had no idea I was gone for so long! I didn't mean to stay away from Herbology for so long!"

"That's right, you never told me what _you _were doing out of class." He shot her an inquisitive glance.

Ginny's face clouded with concern. "I almost forgot! My friend, James! He's in the infirmary from a Snapping Dragon bite. Pomfrey says he's allergic."

"I have one of those in my room. It's never bitten _me._" Draco said surprised.

"Yah? Every time anyone _I _know gets near them they try and get a chunk out of them."

"Oh, my lets me pet it." Draco shrugged, "I should probably be going to Ancient Runes now if I want to get there on time." He sighed.

"Yah, I'm going to see if James is recovered yet." She said, looking dazed.

"Later Weasley." He nodded to her and turned to leave.

"Later." Ginny echoed before dashing off to the infirmary.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So…chapter Five of Gin's fic. Sorry it's taken so long for me to update…and even more sorry to say that I'm going away for a month in three days so this will probably be the last update until then –cringe- don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Draco. Or Harry (thank god, if I did I'd probably sell him cheap at a garage sale). Or any other characters. Well, except for James, I do own him the poor sod.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The rest of Ginny's classes passed in a blur. Potions, DADA, Transfiguration…it was all a daze. And it wasn't even the third day of school yet!

She had too much on her mind, it wasn't fair…school had barely started and already things were too confusing. At least she had music this year. She slipped her favorite CD into her discman, The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars (one that Ron refused to listen to because of the _spiders_).

As she lay on her bed and let David Bowie's voice fill her head she thought about all the things that had happened so far.

First there was the whole "Draco is being civilized to me" thing along with the, "what's the deal between him and Blaise" story. That was weird, she mused. She supposed that Malfoy maturing could happen but why was he upset with Blaise? No use thinking about it now, she sighed

Then there was the drunken make-out session with Harry Potter, her long time crush…that she no longer had. Yet Harry seemed to be interested. It was like, no matter how much signals she sent him he didn't get it. And what was the whole thing with Hermione and Ron not wanting Harry to know about them shagging?

What about James? She thought…he was acting so strange before he passed out. And why was it so hard for her to tell him about Malfoy talking to her? Why did she feel she had to keep it hidden? Even Ginny didn't know that. She hoped he was all right.

She dreamt that Hogwarts had become a concert hall with David Bowie singing. But just as she got to the stage the man singing morphed and shimmered, he became Draco Malfoy. Then the next song started and the singer changed into James, and then into Harry, and then it was her self. She watched her self onstage for a while but the crowd jostled and bumped her, she was losing sight of her self and the music was becoming disjointed and faint, someone was yelling and people were pushing her.

She tried to pull her blanket over her face, wait….blanket? what was she doing with a blanket at a rock concert?

"Ginny, you lazy bum! Get up!"

She felt her nice warm blanket being pulled off her and protested sleepily. But nothing she said could persuade the person on the other end of the blanket to quit.

"Gin, school starts in 15 minutes, don't you want to take a shower and get up?" her friend, Lailis, asked mischievously.

Ginny let out a squeak, "_what!"_ you mean it's- you mean- YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP!"

"But you looked so cute! I–" but Lailis's barely contained mirth was violently interrupted by Ginny's furious shouts.

"CUTE? I'll show you cute! You evil…" she trailed off glaring.

"Yeah, yeah, go get dressed, you're already going to miss breakfast."

"Bitch" She muttered under her breath.

Lailis was her best friend, they'd met on the train and hit it off right away. She was the first Muggle witch Ginny had ever met and because of her dad's obsessive habits of bringing his work home with him she, too, was quite interested in what went on in the other world. Lailis was a constant source of fascination for the first few months and they'd found they had many things in common and got on quite well. The other girls were nice too, but there was something special about this Lai. Then the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco occurred and Ginny had found out who her true friends were. All the other girls in her dorm had stopped talking to her, only Lailis had treated her normally.

Now that they were all fifth years it had all blown over mostly but a lot of the girls were still nervous around her.

Ginny pulled her robe on over her blue jeans and her Malice Mizer tee. No time for makeup she thought regretfully. Oh well.

Ginny rushed down the dormitory stairs and almost crashed into James. How ironic she thought, didn't I just do this yesterday with Draco Malfoy? But instead she said, "James! How are you?"

James blushed and looked at his feet, "I'm fine. And I'm really sorry I snapped at you Gin. It's just that, well, I'm not quite sure, I was in a lot o pain, but I didn't want you to worry but you were worrying anyway and then I got mad because you're keeping something from me and I don't know why, and…" he trailed off helplessly.

"Wow James. That was quite profound compared to the "morning ginny…" I usually hear from you. Well, your apology is accepted, not that I was mad at you in the first place…dork!' she punched him playfully in the arm. "So, what did Pomfrey do to you?

"Oh, not much, I'm allergic to those plants I guess." He glanced up, embarrassed.

"Really? That's odd," she frowned remembering her conversation with Draco, but seeing James's expression she added, "But not that odd, did you know that I'm allergic to unicorns?" she smiled ruefully, "When kettleburn brought on in last year all the other girls could get right up close to it but every time I got near it I had these massive sneeze attacks! Weird, huh?"

James looked a little less uncomfortable, "yah, well anyway, I brought you some breakfast, I figured you had over slept."

"Argh! That was SO not my fault! Lailis never woke me up!" Ginny agonized.

"Huh, I must've missed Lailis becoming employed as your personal alarm clock service," James's smirked.

Ginny shoved him good-naturedly into a wall as she ate the toast he had gotten for her and they walked to the dungeons for Potions.

The rest of the day passed by with minimal odd events. She and James had spent the whole of Potions catching up and talking about they're summers.

James had apparently dated his love interest of the past four years, his ex-neighbor, Jessica for all of two weeks. They'd broken up after getting nowhere and then met at a mutual friends house, gotten piss drunk and ended up making out in the bathroom. Her new boyfriend then found them and promptly through a hissy. He and Jess went out for about a month and then she cheated on him with hissy-boy.

The drama of it all was slightly ruined by James's wicked sense of humour that had Ginny crying she was laughing so hard.

In the end Ginny told him about her drunken hook up with Harry and he'd laughed (albeit a nervous, please-tell-me-you're-not-dating-him laugh).

Ginny didn't, however, tell him about her strange conversations with Malfoy.

Malfoy, she couldn't stop thinking about him! Every time she let her mind wander it stumbled across the boy.

She sat in her uncomfortable chair, watching Flitwick explain the exact science behind the Color changing charm that was going to be on the practice O.W.L. "_blah, blah, blah…I could care less_." She asked to be excused and left the classroom.

It was the first week of school and she was already ditching class, she really was a hopeless case, she thought to herself wryly. She glanced down at her watch and saw that there was about half an hour of class left.

"_Perfect," _She thought, "_I'l have just enough time to walk to the lake and back."_

She paused on the front stairs to pull out her Walkman, she'd loaded it with a random CD that morning. Hitting play, she waited expectantly for the music to pour into her soul.

It was Billy Idol.

She breathed in the warm summer air and closed her eyes reverently, eighties music blaring in her ears… "you spin me right 'round baby, right 'round, like a record baby, right 'round, 'round, 'round" she whispered.

"Ditching class _again_ Weasley?" an all too familiar drawl asked.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean –" Ginny struggled to regain composure.

Draco just smirked.

Since words were failing Ginny resorted to glaring.

"Ahh. Well, I can see someone's not in the best mood," he said all too cheerfully.

"And I can tell _someone_ is," She said through gritted teeth. she didn't know why but no one could get on her nerves like Draco could just by saying one thing,

"So I assume you and Blaise worked out what ever wasn't working?" she asked before she could stop herself.

A brief shadow flickered across his face, "Not quite."

"Mmmm" was all Ginny said. She didn't know what was going on, far be it for her to get in the way of it all.

The shadow left and Draco's face cleared as he saw her CD player. Too late, she tried to shove it into her bag, but he had already recognized what it was and was looking at it all to keenly for her taste.

"Watcha got there?" He asked doing the cute little head cock thing.

Ginny blushed and cursed her red hair, "Nothing, just a compact disc player."

He rolled his eyes, "I know _that_, what's _in_ it?"

"A CD" she mumbled.

"yeah, I think I figured that out too, what kind of music do you like anyway?" he said slyly, he grabbed the walkman before she could protest.

It was a mix the girl had given her, she watched his gaze skim over the playlist that was written on the disc in Sharpie.

"Hmm…not bad, I half expected you to like Beyonce, or Spice Girls, or some chick band of today."

She sniffed derisively, true to the blue haired girl's word, she'd been completely brain washed with her views on music. And she was just fine with it.

"This is good stuff though, you've got your classics here, like the Who, and the Beatles, and the Clash, and you have some Bowie, which is always a must, and some foreign music like Subliminal –"

Ginny choked, " you know who Subliminal is?"

"Cor, doesn't everyone?" he asked airily, and continued reading off the playlist, "and some Idol, some don't like him, but I, for one, have always held a soft spot in my ears for him especially this one, Catch my Fall? And Dancing with Myself," he grinned ruefully, "I don't know a few of the others but I must compliment you on your taste."

Ginny blushed even harder, "umm…thanks." _why_ did the Slytherin make her so bloody speechless?

"Hey, could I borrow this?" he asked earnestly, "I promise I'll give it back soon."

He really was a sweetie when he dropped his act, she thought bemusedly nodding, "Sure, there's more where that came from."

"I'd like to see that sometime." Draco allowed a small smile to creep along his face. Ginny felt herself melt.

"Yah, well, I better get back to Charms before the bell rings." She said, making a quick get away.

"_So Malfoy likes Muggle Rock,"_ Ginny thought to herself, _"Now _that's_ interesting."_

It was only as she re-entered the Charms classroom did she realize she'd never found out why Malfoy was out of class and that she was still no closer to figuring out what was going on between him and Blaise. And that she had had yet another rational conversation with the older boy. AND THAT HE LIKED THE SAME MUSIC AS HER!

This was crazy, it felt as though someone had dropped her into an alternate universe where the only thing that had changed was Draco Malfoy. Or maybe he was more mature, like he said.

"_No!"_ she told herself fiercely, _"his good taste in music does not change the fact that he is an arrogant little ferret arse who would love nothing more than to embarrass me in front of the whole school!" _but he hadn't, he'd had so many chances to be a dick to her and he hadn't.

All this Draco crap was giving Ginny a headache.

Just then a memo from Madame Pomfrey flew in, it was for James. It told him to go to the infirmary before dinner for some final touches on healing his plant bite wound.

"Just go to dinner, Gin, I'll see you in like, ten minutes!" James insisted after Charms.

Ginny had walked out of the door with him, fully intending on doing just that, when who of all people should walk by, but Harry. For some reason this guy just wasn't getting the hint about the whole hook up thing and Ginny really didn't feel like explaining it to him right now. And she really, really didn't want to have to listen to him brag about what ever he was good at over her nice warm supper that was just calling her name.

But…James was being insistant and her stomach was growling so she braved the Potter.


End file.
